


The goal

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Marvel/avenger
Genre: F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you both keep feelings out of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The goal

The goal was simple, besides, you're just friends- infact, partners.

You both needed one another, more so after a mission, more so. Not just as partners, but as more. Your connection was deeper than that. 

Practically joined at the hip, you both exited the quinjet. Together, in pain and exhausted. 

You both entered the elevator, awaiting your own levels, leaning against the railing supporting one another.  
Looking at one another, you smiled at him while he winked at you, both of your gazes returning to the floor. 

Your stop came first. When the door opened, you helped him support himself against the corner of the elevator and nodded to him. He nodded back, giving you a smug smile. You exited, swaying your hips toward your room. Pretty sure you heard a whistle as the elevator doors closed. Grinning, you shook your head, walking inside. 

You made your way to the restroom, peeling off your uniform and tossing to the floor. You entered the restroom, grabbed a towel and turned on the water.  
\----  
After you washed off all the dirt and blood from your hair and body, you exited the warm confines of the shower. Drying off, you sat on your bed, checking your phone. 

You heard movement in the shadows. You stayed still, contently looking down at your phone. 

"We're you seen?" You called out to the darkness.

"Ofcourse not. Do you remember who you're talking to?" The figure replied, taking a step out from the shadows. 

You stood up and turned around, coming face to face with your partner. No longer in his uniform, all clean and bandaged up, he came and gently strokes your collar bone. His calloused hands rubbed across your arrow necklace. 

"I remember the day I bought this for you-"

You hushed him, pulling him down toward your lips. He wrapped his arms around you tugging down your towel. 

\-----------

You woke up first, your red hair slightly covering his face. The sun's rays warmed your skin as you lay against him. You moved to the edge of the bed, bending down to pickup something. He woke up turning toward you, bright blue eyes searching for the warmth that had left his side. 

He breathed deeply, rubbing his face and sitting up, you paused seeing him out the corner of your eye. 

"How long can we keep this up, between us?" He groggily spoke. 

You turned, tossing him his phone.

"She called, again." You spoke flatly, ignoring the question. 

Standing, clothes in hand you headed for the restroom. 

"Y/n. I..I can't keep doing this. I want you. Just say it. Say you want me, like I want you-"

"It's not that simple, we have a job, to uphold-"

But it is 'that simple!' Who cares if they know!"

He edged toward you, his voice hushed but you noted the urgency.

The goal had been simple-keep it professional.

"It's.. It's better off this way. We've been over this! I-She can give you things, I can't." You spoke, a sad expression graced your face. 

You passed him, slowly closing the restroom door. You laid against it and slid down, resting your head on your knees. 

\------

After you were dressed, you came out ready for the day. Your partner was  
no where to be found. Looking around, you noticed his clothes from the night before were gone too. 

Putting on your cool demeanor and grabbing your earpiece,  
you exited your apartment headed toward the main floor. 

Your heels clicked against the linoleum as you continued your way to the common area. 

All the avengers and even a few agents lingered around the kitchen space. You found your partner first, surrounded by a few others, he eyed you then glanced away. 

"Hey Barton, I was looking for you last night. Where you up in the vents again?"  
You heard Tony ask him, lifting an eyebrow.

"I went for a walk, had to clear  
My head." He replied, biting his apple.

Dismissing the conversation, You continues making your way toward Wanda and Maria, eating breakfast. 

"So-"Wanda scooted closer to you.  
"Someone has fun last night."

"Yeah, Nat! Which one of the agents did you sneak up to your room this time?" Maria asked, sipping her coffee. 

"Ladies, Iike I've told you before-I'm not one to kiss and tell." You smirked, catching a side glance from Clint. 

The goal was not to become attached.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh clintsasha or bust!  
> Leave a note below!


End file.
